gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA San Andreas
Внимание! Приведённый ниже текст содержит спойлеры! Данная статья включает список всех миссий в GTA San Andreas. Лос-Сантос Карл Джонсон * In The Beginning — первая миссия и ролик в игре. Карл Джонсон прибывает в Лос-Сантос. Биг Смоук * Big Smoke — Встретиться с Биг Смоуком в доме Карла. * Sweet & Kendl — Сбежать от банды Баллас на велосипеде. Райдер * Ryder — Знакомство с парикмахерской, пиццерией и вождением автомобилей. Свит * Tagging Up Turf — Закрасить несколько граффити банды Баллас. * Cleaning the Hood — Убить наркоторговцев из банды Баллас. * Drive-Thru — не дать машине Баллас добраться до Гроув-стрит. * Nines and AKs — Посетить Эммета для обучения стрельбе из пистолета и купить одежду в магазине Binco. * Drive-By — Проехаться по району банды Баллас и убить несколько бандитов. * Sweet's Girl — Спасти Свита и его девушку от гангстеров семьи Seville Boulevard. * Cesar Vialpando — Следовать за Кендл и выиграть поединок лоурайдеров. Биг Смоук * OG Loc — Забрать Оу-Джи Лока из тюрьмы и убить Фредди. * Running Dog — Догнать и убить члена банды Вагос. * Wrong Side of the Tracks — Преследовать поезд, чтобы убить членов банды Вагос, пытающихся сбежать на нём. * Just Business — Спасти Биг Смоука от русской мафии. Цезарь Виальпандо * High Stakes, Low Rider — Победить в гонке Цезаря Виалпандо и других гонщиков. OG Loc * Life's A Beach — Украсть звуковую систему с пляжной вечеринки для Оу-Джи Лока. * Madd Dogg's Rhymes — Украсть книгу со стихами из особняка Мэдд Догга. * Management Issues — Похитить и убить менеджера Мэдд Дога. * House Party — Потусить с Оу-Джи Локом и защитить Гроув-стрит от нападения банды Баллас. C.R.A.S.H. * Burning Desire — Сжечь дом банды Вагос и спасти оттуда девушку. * Gray Imports — Убить русского наркоторговца. Свит * Doberman — Отхватить Глен-Парк у банды Баллас. * Los Sepulcros — Убить лидера банды Баллас, Кейна. * Reuniting the Families — Отвезти Свита в гостиницу на примирение «семей», отбить штурм отряда SWAT. * The Green Sabre — Узнать о предательстве Райдера и Смоука, спасти Свита из засады. Сельские округа C.R.A.S.H. * Badlands — Убить свидетеля, собирающегося дать показания против Тенпенни. Неизвестно * First Date — Встретить двоюродную сестру Цезаря и совершить с ней первое ограбление. Правда * Body Harvest — Украсть комбайн с фермы. Цезарь Виальпандо * King In Exile — Встретиться с Кендл и Цезарем. Каталина * First Base — Совершить ограбление с Каталиной. * Gone Courting — Совершить ещё одно ограбление с Каталиной. * Made in Heaven — Совершить последнее ограбление с Каталиной. Ограбление/Каталина * Tanker Commander — Угнать танкер с заправки в Диллимор. * Local Liquor Store — Ограбить алкогольный магазин в Блуберри. * Against All Odds — Ограбить букмекерскую контору в Монтгомери. * Small Town Bank — Ограбить банк в Паломино Крик. Цезарь Виальпандо * Wu Zi Mu — Победить в гонке с Ву Зи Му. * Farewell, My Love... — Победить в гонке с Каталиной и её новым парнем, Клодом. Правда * Are You Going to San Fierro? — Сжечь коноплю Правды и уехать в Сан-Фиерро. Сан-Фиерро Карл Джонсон * Wear Flowers in Your Hair — Нанять людей для работы над гаражом. C.R.A.S.H. * 555 We Tip — Подставить прокурора. Кендл * Deconstruction — Закататать в бетон оскорбителя. Зеро (необязательные, но необходимые для 100 % проходдения) * Air Raid — Помочь Зеро отбить воздушную атаку Беркли. * Supply Lines... — Убить курьеров Беркли. * New Model Army — Помочь Зиро победить Беркли в игрушечной битве. Цезарь Виальпандо * Photo Opportunity — Сфотографировать участников синдиката Локо. Джиззи Би * Jizzy — Помочь Джиззи Би с его делами. * T-Bone Mendez — Отнять похищенный груз наркотиков у бандитов. * Mike Toreno — Найти и спасти Майка Торено. Ву Зи Му * Mountain Cloud Boys — Пойти с Ву Зи Му на собрание мафиозных семей и защитить его от бандитов Дананга. * Ran Fa Li — Забрать со стоянки машину Ран Фа Ли. * Lure — Отвлечь бандитов Дананга, притворившись Ран Фа Ли. * Amphibious Assault — Установить жучок на корабль. * The Da Nang Thang — Спасти заложников с корабля. Джиззи Би * Outrider — Сопровождать фургон с наркотиками, уничтожая вражеские засады. C.R.A.S.H. * Snail Trail — Проследить за журналистом и убить его вместе с информатором. Карл Джонсон * Ice Cold Killa — Убить Джиззи Би. Цезарь Виальпандо * Pier 69 — Убить Ти-Бона и Райдера. Ву Зи Му * Toreno's Last Flight — Сбить вертолёт с Майком Торено. * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom — Взорвать завод Паровоза по производству наркотиков. Автошкола * Back to School — Пройти курс обучения экстремальному вождению. Цезарь Виальпандо * Zeroing In — Угнать машину, пользуясь датчиком Зеро. * Test Drive — Угнать две машины из автосалона Otto's Autos. * Customs Fast Track — Украсть машину с грузового корабля. * Puncture Wounds — Угнать машину, проколов ей колёса. Пустыня Майк Торено * Monster — За отведённое время проедьте вокруг пустыни на Monster. * Highjack — Украдите с Цезарем Tanker и отвезите его в гараж в Доэрти. * Interdiction — Защитите вертолёты Торено от атакующих агентов, затем подберите сброшенную контрабанду и отвезите её в Лас-Брухас. * Verdant Meadows — Купите заброшенную взлётную полосу. Лётная школа/'Майк Торено' * Learning to Fly — Получите лицензию пилота. Майк Торено * N.O.E. — Долетите до Энджел-Пайн, сбросьте пакет и вернитесь на полосу. * Stowaway — Проникните на правительственный самолёт и взорвите его. Правда * Black Project — Украдите реактивный ранец из Зоны 69. * Green Goo — Долетите до поезда и украдите «нечто». Лас-Вентурас Триады/Ву Зи Му * Fender Ketchup — Напугайте пойманного мафиози, повозив его на капоте своей машины. * Explosive Situation — Украдите динамит из карьера. * You've Had Your Chips — Проникните на фабрику Синдакко и уничтожьте автоматы по производству фишек. Триады/Правда * Don Peyote — Встретьтесь с Кентом Полом и Маккером, спасите их от напавших фермеров и отвезите в Казино "Калигула" Ограбление/Ву Зи Му * Architectural Espionage — Украдите планы казино «Калигула» из Департамента Планирования Лас-Вентураса. * Key To Her Heart — Проследите за Милли и понравьтесь ей для получения ключ-карты. * Dam And Blast — Долетите до дамбы Шермана и установите взрывчатку. * Cop Wheels — Украдите четыре HPV-1000 для предстоящего ограбления. * Up, Up and Away! — Проникните на военную базу и украдите бронированный фургон при помощи вертолёта. Мафия/Кен Розенберг * Intensive Care — Спасите Джонни Синдакко от лап мафиози семьи Форелли. * The Meat Business — Выберитесь из мясобойни Синдакко. Триады/Ву Зи Му * Fish In A Barrel — Подписать контракт о со-владении казино «Четыре Дракона» (кат-сцена). Мэдд Догг * Madd Dogg — Спасите пьяного Мэдд Догга и отвезите его в больницу. Мафия/Сальваторе Леоне * Freefall — Проникните в летящий самолёт семьи Форелли, очистите его от мафиози и успешно посадите в аэропорту Лас-Вентураса. C.R.A.S.H. * Misappropriation — Украдите досье у правительственных агентов и отвезите его в Лас-Брухас. * High Noon — Догоните и убейте Эдди Пуласки. Мафия/Сальваторе Леоне * Saint Mark's Bistro — Долетите до Либерти-Сити и убейте Марко Форелли. Триады/Ву Зи Му * Breaking the Bank at Caligula's — Ограбьте казино «Калигула» и долетите до заброшенной взлётной полосы. Триады/Мэдд Догг * A Home In The Hills — Верните особняк Мэдд Догга и убейте Биг Паппа. Финал Майк Торено * Vertical Bird — Проникните на военный корабль, украдите истребитель и уничтожьте шпионские лодки. * Home Coming — Заберите Свита из полицейского участка, вместе с ним верните район Гроув-стрит под своё владение. Мэдд Догг * Cut Throat Business — Догоните Оуджи Лока и верните песни Мэдд Догга их законному владельцу. Свит * Beat Down on B Dup — Верните район Глен-Парк под своё владение. * Grove 4 Life — Захватите несколько улиц района Айдлвуд. Карл Джонсон * Riot — Успешно вернитесь на Гроув-стрит, по пути наблюдая за последствиями бунта. Свит * Los Desperados — Верните район Эль-Корона банде Сизара. * End of the Line — Убейте Биг Смоука, затем догоните Фрэнка Тенпенни. Дополнительные миссии Эти миссии не входят в сюжетную линию GTA:SA, но выполнение некоторых из них требуется для 100%-ного прохождения игры. Школы * Лодочная * Школа езды на мотоцикле Транспортные en:Missions in GTA San Andreas es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Missions dans GTA San Andreas nl:Missies (GTA San Andreas) pl:Misje w GTA San Andreas pt:Missões do GTA San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas zh:GTA:SA 任务 * Категория:Миссии Категория:GTA San Andreas Категория:Списки